


Don't let go my hand

by Dryadeh



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5669059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dryadeh/pseuds/Dryadeh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ser espía es duro, pero yo lo elegí. Tú nunca tuviste opción… hasta ahora. S.H.I.E.L.D. te está dando elección.” Universo MCU, ambientado antes de la película de Los Vengadores.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't let go my hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarionSLee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarionSLee/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de Marvel, excepto las gemelas Nóvikova y Ajmátov.
> 
> Referencias a la Red Room de acuerdo al canon de “Agent Carter”. También quiero hacer constar que no tengo ni idea de los cómics, así que todo es universo MCU e ignoro lo que nos revela Age of Ultron.
> 
> Escrito para Marion como regalo del Amigo Invisible de theavengers_esp.livejournal.com ^^

**Don’t let go my hand**

**I**

Cuando era pequeña, antes de la Habitación Roja, antes de todo lo malo, le gustaba patinar sobre hielo. Eso lo recordaba. Había un pequeño lago a las afueras de su ciudad que solía helarse en cuanto llegaba el otoño. Entonces Natasha se ponía unos patines viejos y patinaba y patinaba durante horas, ejecutando giros, quiebros y piruetas imposibles. Para ella, patinar era como bailar, como volar, como ser libre.

Un buen día, poco después de que las primeras heladas empezaran a caer, Natasha se calzó sus ajados patines y se deslizó sobre la superficie del lago. Había avanzado unos cuantos metros cuando comprendió que algo no iba bien. Notó una vibración bajo los pies, tan leve como la que produce una gota de lluvia al caer sobre la hoja de un árbol.

Luego un crujido, tan suave como un murmullo del viento entre la ropa húmeda que cuelga de un tendedero.

Y entonces el agua, el frío, las cuchillas de hielo clavándosele en las costillas, la mano de roca aplastándole el cuello. Sus brazos rígidos y los dedos paralizados. Sus gritos transformados en burbujas que flotaban hacia el cielo.

El calor en su pecho, como si alguien hubiese encendido una hoguera en el interior de caja torácica. La presión en los oídos y el cráneo, que parecía hundirla hacia lo más profundo del lago.

Y por fin un estallido de energía. Sus piernas rebelándose ante el corsé del frío, sus manos arañando el hielo, su pelo rojo rompiendo la superficie. El tiempo volviendo a ponerse en marcha.

Sin embargo, en la Habitación Roja empezó a olvidar. Olvidó de quién había heredado aquellos desgastados patines, el nombre del lago, incluso de la ciudad en la que había vivido. El blanco y el azul de sus recuerdos infantiles cambiaron por el rojo y el negro, y entonces dejó de ser una niña.

Lo único que permaneció en su memoria fue el miedo a morir que sintió cuando el hielo bajo sus pies se quebró, y la sensación de renacer cuando tomó una bocanada de aire.

Aquella noche, aquel hombre, aquella flecha apuntando a su corazón, fueron como volver a caer en las profundidades del lago sin nombre.

Sabía que el arquero tenía órdenes de matarla: no era el primer agente que enviaban tras ella, aunque sí el único que había logrado derrotarla. Y sin embargo, en el último segundo había movido el arco hacia abajo, cambiando la trayectoria de la flecha. En lugar clavarse en su corazón, se hundió en su pierna. Por encima de la rodilla pero lejos de la arteria femoral.

A pesar del dolor, Natasha logró escabullirse. Renqueó un par de manzanas, alejándose de las calles más concurridas y ocultándose en callejones. El arquero la seguía saltando de azotea en azotea. Tenía la ventaja que le daba una posición alta y ella era un blanco fácil y herido. La tuvo a tiro en más de una ocasión pero no volvió a dispararle.

Después de unos minutos de persecución, Natasha logró que la perdiera de vista el tiempo suficiente para levantar la tapa de una alcantarilla y colarse dentro. Una vez allí, cortó un trozo de tela de la manga de su traje para hacerse un torniquete. Al ritmo que estaba perdiendo sangre, moriría pronto si no detenía o ralentizaba la hemorragia.

Después de eso intentó contactar con su enlace en esa misión, pero su intercomunicador se había roto en la refriega.

No tenía ningún plano del sistema de alcantarillado pero tampoco podía quedarse quieta esperando a que el arquero la encontraba. Así que se puso en marcha, aunque cada paso era un suplicio y la pierna amenazaba constantemente.

Vagó durante lo que le parecieron horas sin saber hacia dónde se dirigía. A cada minuto perdía más sangre y se sentía más débil y mareada. Comenzó a caminar apoyada contra la pared para mantener el equilibrio. Fue agachándose más y más cada vez, hasta acabar arrastrándose por el suelo.

Finalmente llegó un momento en que fue incapaz de moverse.

Tenía la boca seca y todo daba vueltas a su alrededor. Sabía que estaba llegando a las últimas etapas de un shock hemorrágico.

Nunca había pensado demasiado en su propia muerte, pero Natasha siempre había imaginado que moriría en combate. Que sería rápido, que no le daría tiempo a ser consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Que sería muy distinto a hundirse en el lago.

Escuchó pisadas acercándose, pero no levantó la mirada. Sabía que era el arquero. Seguramente venía a rematar su faena o tal vez se limitaría a contemplar cómo se desangraba hasta morir.

Los pasos se detuvieron frente a ella y el agente de S.H.I.E.L.D. entró en su ángulo de visión. Lo último que Natasha vio antes de desmayarse fue el destello metálico de las flechas en su carcaj, como esquirlas de hielo.

**II**

 

—Agente Romanoff, siéntese. ¿Sabe por qué está aquí?

La mujer obedece y toma asiento en el sillón blanco que hay frente a él. Al doctor Owen no le gusta poner una mesa entre él y su paciente: crea sensación de distancia, es una barrera física que se proyecta en la mente. En ciertas circunstancias puede ser útil, pero no para lo que debe hacer ese día. Por eso, ha dispuesto su despacho cuidadosamente.

Entre él y el sujeto a valorar no hay nada más que medio metro de moqueta.

—Por la evaluación psicológica para determinar si he superado el período de prueba. El agente Barton me ha hablado de ello —responde ella.

No hay ninguna inflexión en su voz, ninguna expresión en su rostro. Es imposible leer si está nerviosa, impaciente o siquiera inquieta. Si el doctor Owen tuviese que apostar por algo, diría que está aburrida.

Sin embargo, sabe que las apariencias engañan, sobre todo cuando se trata de alguien con el perfil psicológico de la Viuda Negra. También anota en su mente al agente Barton, pues sabe que es el eje sobre el que pivota el cambio de lealtades y prioridades de Natasha Romanoff, exagente de la KGB. Fue él quien, por iniciativa propia, le perdonó la vida y la convenció para unirse a S.H.I.E.L.D.

—Eso es correcto —Owen asiente y entrelaza los dedos. Por regla general, suele tomar anotaciones sobre los sujetos en un cuaderno o una tablet, pero sabe que Romanoff deduciría cualquier cosa que escribiera por el movimiento de su muñeca o sus dedos, así que se contenta con grabar la sesión. No la ha informado de ello, pero está seguro de que lo imagina —. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva trabajando para S.H.I.E.L.D.?

 

**III**

 

Natasha sabía varias cosas. En primer lugar, que había pasado entre dos y tres días inconsciente después de que el arquero la encontrara en la alcantarilla de Járkov, Ucrania. En segundo lugar, que la habían trasladado a una de las instalaciones de S.H.I.E.L.D. Incluso era posible que la hubieran encerrado en la famosa Nevera, la prisión más segura de la agencia. El sofisticado mecanismo por el que introducían sus raciones diarias de agua y comida a la celda y el hecho de que no hubiera visto una cara humana en ningún momento así se lo sugerían.

En tercer lugar, que le habían curado la herida en el hombro. Aún le dolía y llevaba puntos, por lo que no habían transcurrido más de quince días desde su encuentro con el arquero. El examen físico había sido completo: le habían retirado la ampolla de veneno que todos los agentes de la KGB llevaban oculta en el interior de una muela para suicidarse en caso de caer en manos enemigas. Era un sistema rudimentario, pero efectivo, y la KGB nunca desechaba nada que funcionara.

A juzgar por el pequeño apósito debajo de la axila derecha, también se habían desecho del localizador subcutáneo que le habían injertado antes de su última misión. Una precaución innecesaria, pues funcionaba a corto alcance, pero S.H.I.E.L.D. no dejaba nada al azar.

Precisamente por eso, sabía una última cosa: que enviarían al arquero a hablar con ella.

De modo que no se sorprendió cuando, después de largos días de soledad, la puerta de su celda se abrió y el hombre que había estado a punto de matarla entró en su interior.

Natasha lo observó con curiosidad. Casi la había matado, pero sólo _casi_. Dudaba que sus órdenes fuesen otras que neutralizarla: los anteriores agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. que habían enviado tras sus pasos no se habían mostrado tan escrupulosos.

Sin embargo, eso significaría que el arquero había desobedecido órdenes directas. Además, les había entregado la prueba de su insubordinación. Y, por alguna razón que ella desconocía, seguía vivo.

No hubiese durado ni cinco minutos en la Habitación Roja.

Él también la contempló durante cerca de un minuto, sin decir palabra. Tenía un rostro duro, curtido, de nariz ancha y cejo prominente. Los ojos azules parecían pequeños entre a sus marcados rasgos y, sin embargo, la combinación de todos ellos resultaba atractiva de manera poco convencional.

Su gesto transmitía calma y también cierta curiosidad. No tenía cara de asesino.

Lo cierto era que ella tampoco. _Muchos_ habían muerto pensando eso.

—Supongo que te preguntarás qué queremos de ti —dijo él, tras un largo escrutinio mutuo.

Era la primera vez que oía su voz. Era agradable, con un ligero timbre ronco. Más suave que su rostro. Sin embargo, Natasha no consideró necesario responder. Él asintió levemente antes de continuar hablando.

—Me llamo Clint Barton, nombre en clave Ojo de Halcón. Hace años que trabajo para S.H.I.E.L.D.

Ojo de Halcón. Sabía que había escuchado ese sobrenombre en más de una ocasión, eso significaba que era uno de los pesos pesados de la agencia americana. Quizás debía de sentirse halagada por el hecho de que lo hubieran enviado a por ella.

En cierto modo, así era. Sólo por eso decidió contestarle.

—Me presentaría, pero tengo la impresión de que ya sabes quién soy —dijo, destilando ironía.

Los labios de Barton se tensaron en una mueca similar a una sonrisa que desapareció enseguida.

—Sé quién eres —concedió —y también sé las cosas que has hecho y las que la KGB te hizo a ti… al menos algunas de ellas.

Al escucharlo, Natasha sintió frío. Un frío punzante que parecía arañarle la piel y morderle los huesos. Salía de las paredes blancas de la celda, azuladas bajo el brillo de los fluorescentes del techo. De la cámara de vigilancia en el rincón, de la cama taladrada a la pared, del minúsculo aseo.

De la voz del arquero.

Del lago helado donde solía ir a patinar.

De la Habitación Roja.

Crispó los dedos, pero logró no abrazarse a sí misma en un intento de aplacar el frío, de rechazarlo, de empujarlo lejos.

Miró al hombre, de pie, a unos dos metros de ella. Piernas separadas y brazos caídos. Su lenguaje corporal era totalmente neutro, su mirada no la juzgaba. Sólo observaba, aprendía, indagaba.

La tenía exactamente donde quería.

—Sé lo que estás haciendo —lo acusó Natasha.

Él permaneció impertérrito, calmado, como la superficie del lago antes de tragarla.

—Ilumíname —le pidió.

Natasha dejó atrás el frío. Se envolvió en rojo, recordó todo lo que había aprendido.

—Intentas crear empatía, un vínculo. Dirás que estás de mi lado, que sólo quieres ayudarme pero que para eso debo colaborar. Si no funciona, probarás la negociación. Te doy algo que quieres a cambio de algo que yo quiero. ¿Una celda mejor? ¿Comida que no sepa a letrinas? ¿Promesas de libertad, quizás? Después llegarán las amenazas y la coacción: si no hablo, me torturaréis o dejaréis que me pudra aquí para siempre. Por último, y si nada de lo anterior da resultado, usaréis la violencia de hecho. No la suficiente para matarme: si aún estoy viva es porque queréis información o planeáis usarme en algún intercambio con la KGB, pero sí la suficiente para hacerme hablar. Supongo que te has ganado el derecho a intentarlo, así que adelante —lo desafió Natasha —Sólo una petición: empieza por las uñas. Me crecen rápido.

Clint Barton escuchó todo su discurso sin interrumpirla ni hacer una sola mueca. No obstante, no parecía muy impresionado, tampoco molesto. Si su rostro dejaba traslucir algo, era más bien diversión.

—Me temo que te equivocas. No estoy aquí para interrogarte, ese no es mi trabajo. Tampoco me enviaron a Járkov para atraparte y sacarte información: me enviaron a acabar contigo.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estoy viva?

—Estás viva porque hace dos años, S.H.I.E.L.D. se infiltró en un centro de operaciones de la KGB en Irkutsk. Nuestro espía accedió a cierta información sobre la Habitación Roja, entre ellos tu expediente. Lo leí. Sé lo que te hicieron —Barton guardó silencio unos instantes antes de continuar —Sé que te resististe. Así que no puedo evitar pensar que te mereces una oportunidad. Ser espía es duro, pero yo lo elegí. Tú nunca tuviste opción… hasta ahora. S.H.I.E.L.D. te está dando elección.

Se hizo el silencio. Natasha estudió el lenguaje corporal de Ojo de Halcón para averiguar si era sincero. Jamás había oído que se produjera ninguna filtración sobre la Habitación Roja, pero también sabía que de ser cierto lo último que hubiera hecho la KGB sería darle publicidad al asunto. Era bastante probable que Barton dijera la verdad. Parecía saber de lo que hablaba y lo había utilizado con mucha habilidad.

Si era verdad que había leído su expediente, se habría hecho ideas equivocadas sobre ella. Sobre quién que era antes de salir de la Habitación Roja, sobre aquella parte de su vida en que todavía era una persona, y no un arma. Eso era un error por su parte y Natasha pensaba averiguar cómo podía utilizarlo en su favor.

Por lo tanto, decidió seguirle la corriente.

 —¿Cuáles son mis opciones?

—No necesitamos información sobre la KGB. Todo lo que nos puedas dar será útil, pero tenemos otros medios para conseguirlo. Lo que nos interesan son tus habilidades —explicó él.

—¿Me estás ofreciendo que me una a S.H.I.E.L.D.? —preguntó, sin poder disimular su incredulidad.

Barton asintió con la cabeza, sin decir nada. Sus labios formaban una perfecta línea recta.

—Antes de tomar una decisión me gustaría saber algo —formuló Natasha.

Necesitaba tiempo para pensar en su propuesta, pero no había hablado por eso. Realmente _tenía_ que entender.

—Adelante.

—Has admitido que desobedeciste una orden directa al dejarme vivir y, sin embargo, sigues aquí.

Esa vez, Clint Barton sonrió de verdad. Natasha incluso pudo verle los dientes.

—En S.H.I.E.L.D  no te dan una medalla por desobedecer pero tampoco un tiro en la nuca —dijo él —Si tengo alguna objeción o alguna propuesta, se lo hago saber al director.

—¿Y lo tiene en cuenta?

Natasha había oído muchas cosas sobre Nick Furia, pero ninguna de ellas lo pintaba precisamente como un tipo abierto al diálogo. Casi como si le leyera la mente, la sonrisa de Ojo de Halcón se hizo más amplia e irónica antes de responder.

—Sólo los años bisiestos.

Y ese fue el momento exacto en que Natasha decidió aceptar su propuesta.

 

**IV**

— ¿Alguna vez ha leído el expediente que la KGB hizo sobre el período que pasó usted en llamada “ _Habitación Roja_ ”?

Silencio. Los labios de Natasha palidecen y luego se llenan de rojo cuando se los muerde. El doctor la observa a través de sus gafas de montura metálica. Es la primera muestra de nerviosismo de la agente, el primer gesto de su lenguaje corporal que no ha sido detenidamente sopesado y filtrado.

—No.

—¿Le gustaría leerlo?

—No.

—En ese caso le haré un breve resumen. Sus puntuaciones fueron las más altas de su promoción en todas las disciplinas y, sin embargo, no fue la primera de su clase. Su dossier está lleno de amonestaciones. Según pone aquí, parte del entrenamiento consistía en hacer luchar cuerpo a cuerpo a dos alumnas. A veces era requerido que la vencedora ejecutara a su contrincante delante del resto. Por lo visto, era una prueba de obediencia ciega. Usted se negó en repetidas ocasiones. La amenazaron y torturaron por ello, la drogaron… y usted siempre se resistió. ¿Por qué?

—No lo recuerdo.

El doctor Owen sabe que miente. No hace ningún gesto nervioso. No cambia de postura, ni siquiera parpadea. Lo mira a los ojos mientras responde y su voz no tiembla. Parece sincera, suena sincera. Si no hubiera leído su expediente podría haberla creído, pero está al tanto de que la entrenaron para burlar polígrafos e interrogatorios.

—Sus instructoras estuvieron valorando la idea de sacrificarla. Desde el punto de vista técnico era perfecta pero tenía una gran tara: era demasiado emocional. Sin embargo, decidieron que era un recurso demasiado valioso para desperdiciarlo así que le dieron otros objetivos. No podía matar a personas con las que tuviera un vínculo y, según el informe, posiblemente tampoco a menores. Pero era muy eficiente cuando se trataba de eliminar a objetivos adultos. La KGB tuvo en cuenta estas peculiaridades y aprovechó su gran potencial durante años. Siempre trabajó sola. Supongo que adivinará el porqué.

Romanoff no muerde el anzuelo y permanece en obstinado silencio, así que el doctor verbaliza lo que flota en el aire entre ellos.

—Porque en cualquier momento, podría recibir la orden de eliminar a uno de sus compañeros y la KGB no confiaba en que fuera capaz de hacerlo. Por fortuna para usted, en S.H.I.E.L.D. no trabajamos así.

 

**V**

 

Natasha recordaba a dos gemelas que habían adiestrado junto a ella en la Habitación Roja. Por mucho que había tratado de olvidar a las Nóvikova (y todo lo que tenía que ver con aquel lugar, excepto sus habilidades), Dasha y Olenka se habían resistido a que las ocultara en algún pasillo poco transitado de su memoria.

Recordaba que eran idénticas y siempre llevaban trenzas, y la única manera de diferenciarlas era la mancha de nacimiento que Dasha tenía en el puente de la nariz. Era como un pétalo púrpura, justo entre los ojos azules. Las dos eran huérfanas, como todas las alumnas allí, pero al menos se tenían la una a la otra.

Estaban juntas todo el tiempo: compartían litera, banco en el comedor, turno en los aseos. Se peinaban la una a la otra, se ayudaban mutuamente para que ninguna quedara rezagada durante los entrenamientos, se susurraban secretos al oído.

Natasha recordaba que las envidiaba porque eran las únicas allí dentro que tenían a alguien. Ella, en cambio, era una solitaria, como todas las alumnas de aquel terrible lugar. Las instructoras no alentaban que se relacionaran entre ellas y se aseguraban de hacerlas competir. Cualquier conato de amistad moría enseguida cuando tu compañera, esa que considerabas tu amiga, era capaz de romperte todos los dedos de la mano mientras dormías si eso era necesario para superarte en una prueba.

Pero Dasha y Olenka eran más que compañeras o amigas: eran hermanas, eran familia. Para ellas era diferente.

Al menos, eso era lo que Natasha creía, hasta aquel día en el patio de entrenamiento. Era la primera vez que las instructoras hacían que las hermanas Nóvikova se enfrentaran en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, así que las alumnas bullían de excitación. Si Natasha las envidiaba, el resto las odiaba. Eran demasiado perfectas: aprendices brillantes y con la ventaja de tener a alguien que les guardaba las espaldas. No era justo para las demás, así que contemplaban el combate como la misma excitación con que siglos atrás se habían disfrutado de los ahorcamientos públicos. Querían sangre.

Al principio Natasha se dijo que no pasaría nada. Las instructoras pararían el combate a tiempo y las gemelas intentarían no hacerse demasiado daño. Aquello era sólo un entrenamiento después de todo. No era una prueba. No era _la_ prueba.

Pero los golpes se iban haciendo más fieros a cada momento, y Dasha y Olenka olvidaban cada vez más que estaban pegando a su propio reflejo. A medida que la pelea se volvía más cruenta, la instructora parecía más y más satisfecha. Las alumnas silbaban y abucheaban, animándolas a seguir adelante, hasta que Natasha decidió que no quería seguir viendo aquello.

Y entonces, cuando ya había girado el rostro, lo escuchó. El sonido ahogado de un cuerpo cayendo sobre el tatami con todo su peso, sin ningún tipo de amortiguación. Dirigió su mirada hacia el combate, deseando que nada de aquello estuviera sucediendo.

Olenka había derrotado a Dasha que, tumbada cuan larga era, se esforzaba por no perder la consciencia. La cacofonía de gritos se hizo más fuerte y sus compañeras empezaron a vociferar algo, una especie de himno. Le costó unos segundos comprender lo que decían: _“¡Hazlo! ¡Hazlo! ¡Hazlo!”_. Olenka también lo había oído.

De pronto, su rostro cubierto de transpiración se tornó pálido. Volvió los ojos azules hacia la instructora. Natasha no podía verle la cara desde donde estaba, sólo su nuca, pero vio su cabeza moverse en un gesto de asentimiento. 

Olenka titubeó unos segundos. Los gritos se hicieron más fuertes y definidos.

( _¡Hazlo! ¡Hazlo! ¡Hazlo!)._

La instructora dio un paso hacia ella y le dijo algo que nadie más que Olenka pudo oír. Su expresión mudó y en su cara ya no quedó nada. Ni la más leve emoción, ni la mínima redondez infantil. Era un rostro adulto, un rostro muerto. No había nada detrás.

Se acercó a Dasha, que tosía y escupía sangre, y Natasha supo lo que iba a pasar. Giró la cabeza justo a tiempo para no contemplarlo.

Aquello fue un error.

Una de las instructoras vio cómo se negaba a mirar.

Al día siguiente, a la misma hora, era Natasha la que se inclinaba sobre la derrotada Olenka.

Imaginaba por qué no era capaz de olvidar ese episodio en la Habitación Roja: porque le había enseñado algo tan importante para sobrevivir como las disciplinas marciales y el manejo de las armas.

No podía confiar en nadie, y aún más importante: nadie debía confiar en ella.

Se lo repetía a sí misma cada día que pasaba al lado de Clint Barton. S.H.I.E.L.D. le había asignado a Ojo de Halcón como mentor y vigilante. Él le enseñó todo lo que estaba autorizada para saber sobre la agencia. Le mostró las instalaciones, entrenó con ella, la acompañó en todas sus misiones.

Era casi como su sombra. Pero no una sombra oscura y ominosa como la de sus viejas instructoras, ni tampoco fría y distante como los enlaces que le proporcionaban soporte en sus trabajos con la KGB 

Clint era algo completamente nuevo para ella. Era, en el pleno sentido de la palabra, un _compañero_.

Al principio lo había despreciado. Había tenido la ocasión de matarla y no lo había hecho, contraviniendo sus órdenes. Eso demostraba debilidad. Y si eras débil acababas como Dasha o como tantas veces había terminado ella: en la celda de aislamiento durante días, incluso semanas, acumulando torturas y cicatrices en el cuerpo y en el alma, por negarse a hacer lo que le correspondía.

Pero con tiempo y paciencia, Clint se había encargado de borrar cualquier rastro de ese desprecio. Era un gran luchador cuerpo a cuerpo e infalible con su arco. También era disciplinado, inteligente y creativo. Más de una vez los había sacado de algún brete ideando con rapidez un plan de huida alternativo (y bastante temerario).

Podía ser el soldado perfecto y al mismo tiempo conservar su humanidad. Lo que Natasha había tomado como un signo de fragilidad, era en realidad una de sus fortalezas. Porque Ojo de Halcón era capaz de contemplar lo más horrible y no derrumbarse, no por indiferencia, sino porque lo utilizaba como motivación para esforzarse más en su trabajo y no permitir que algo así volviera a ocurrir.

Su idealismo resultaba casi entrañable.

Por otra parte, nunca le hacía preguntas sobre su pasado, quizás porque lo conocía demasiado bien. Tampoco intentaba sonsacarle nada después de despertarla de una pesadilla.

Natasha estaba tan acostumbrada a ellas que había aprendido a ignorarlas. La mayoría de las veces, cuando se concentraba lo suficiente, las olvidaba en cuanto despertaba. En cambio, los días malos la sensación de angustia y malestar que le dejaban tardaba horas en abandonarla.

En ocasiones soñaba con Clint. Con el día en que lo conoció, con aquella cloaca en la que se desangró durante horas. Con sus pasos resonando entre las goteras y el fluir del agua. Con su arco apuntándole al corazón.

Cuando se quedaba dormida en un largo viaje en avión o en algún piso franco durante una misión y tenía una pesadilla, Clint la despertaba.

Natasha reaccionaba a la defensiva, pensando que estaba en una situación de peligro real, hasta que escuchaba la voz de Ojo de Halcón y notaba su mano en el hombro.

—Sólo era una pesadilla. Soy Clint, soy tu compañero. Todo está bien. No voy a hacerte daño.

Al principio, se sentía avergonzada por haberle mostrado una debilidad. Los niños pequeños tenían pesadillas, la Viuda Negra no.

Pero Clint no la juzgaba y, con el tiempo, Natasha empezó a encontrar alivio en sus palabras. No, no iba a hacerle daño. Sí, era su compañero. En eso consistía trabajar en equipo: en tener a alguien que te guardaba las espaldas.

Pero eso no era todo. Él la instruía con paciencia, como si ser la niñera de una tránsfuga no fuera un castigo impuesto por Furia debido a su desobediencia, como si un agente de su rango no tuviera nada mejor que hacer que explicarle largos y aburridos protocolos.

La invitaba a preguntar, debatía con ella, le pedía su opinión y valoraba sus sugerencias. Mostraba una infundada fe (Natasha no encontraba una palabra mejor para definirlo) en ella, en la creencia de que estaban en el mismo bando, de que eran compañeros, de que era una de los buenos.

Se les daba bien trabajar juntos, se complementaban bien. Aunque definitivamente, tenían estilos diferentes. En una ocasión, Natasha había mostrado su disconformidad cuando Clint decidió cambiar el plan que les había marcado Furia. Pero Clint había sonreído y había dicho algo a lo que seguramente no le dio ninguna importancia, pero que para ella fue crucial.

—No somos simples soldados. S.H.I.E.L.D. quiere agentes capaces de pensar por sí mismos, que sean autónomos y tengan criterio. Las órdenes no siempre sirven cuando los parámetros de la misión cambian. Nosotros nos adaptamos y es eso lo que nos hace tan valiosos.

—De donde yo vengo las cosas son muy diferentes —había objetado Natasha.

—Y sin embargo, sé que vas a encajar aquí —Clint le había dado un apretón en el hombro y se había lanzado a cumplir su plan improvisado. Ella le había seguido tras unos segundos, con el corazón latiéndole con violencia al comprender que él tenía razón.

Podía encajar en S.H.I.E.L.D. Podía desaprender todas esas cosas que le habían enseñado a sangre y hierro, esas contra las que se había rebelado hasta que ya no le quedaron más fuerzas, aquellas que aún poblaban sus pesadillas.

Podía confiar en Clint, en hacer lo correcto, en sentirse respaldada, en tener a alguien que no la remataría si caía al suelo, en dejar de huir de sus sentimientos.

Podía renunciar a intentar ser como Olenka, podía hacer algo más que limitarse a sobrevivir.

Podía dejar de resistirse al vínculo que estaba creciendo entre ella y Clint. Aceptar sus invitaciones para conocer Nueva York, practicar tiro con arco o beber una cerveza después de una misión especialmente tensa. Contarle de qué iban sus pesadillas cuando él la despertaba y se quedaba a su lado con una mano en su hombro, como ofreciéndole un punto de apoyo, un pilar al que aferrarse, alguien con quien desahogarse. Preguntarle por su vida, por quién era él antes de ser Ojo de Halcón, qué le gustaba hacer en su escaso tiempo libre o por qué era tan bueno con ella. Arriesgarse un poco, equivocarse, dejar de intentar hacer todo a la perfección y sola, aprender a trabajar en equipo, a no asumir daños colaterales.

Podía hacer todo eso. Clint la acompañaría en cada paso del camino, la ayudaría a ser mejor persona. Haría que dejara de sentirse sola.

Sería fácil, tan fácil como permitirse a sí misma enamorarse de él.

Y fue precisamente por eso por lo que Natasha Romanoff tomó la decisión de abandonar S.H.I.E.L.D. cuanto antes.

 

**VI**

 

—Hábleme de Budapest.

El cambio de postura es casi imperceptible, pero el doctor Owen es un hombre observador. Se da cuenta de que Natasha se tensa al escuchar el nombre de la ciudad húngara. Parpadea varias veces, muy rápido, síntoma inequívoco de que está fabricando una respuesta. Seguramente se pregunta qué es lo que él quiere oír.

—Escribí un largo informe al respecto —responde finalmente.

Es ambigua, casi evasiva, algo que Owen había previsto. Budapest es un tema sensible, es el lugar dónde cambió todo.

—He leído el informe. Lo que quiero es saber lo que pasó en realidad.

 

**VII**

A Clint le gustaba el sabor amargo del café fuerte y sin azúcar. Solía llevarse un termo cuando estaban en una misión, sobre todo en aquellas en que les tocaba una larga sesión de vigilancia. Decía que le ayudaba a mantenerse despierto y alerta, que le gustaba su aroma y su sabor. Pero lo cierto era que Clint bebía tazas de café de un lingotazo, como si fuese un duro vaquero haciendo rodar el vaso por la pegajosa barra de un Salón después de tomarse el whisky de un trago. No lo saboreaba, más bien lo engullía.

Aquello le resultó útil. El somnífero en polvo que Natasha había echado en el interior de su termo pasó desapercibido en el amargor de la bebida.

Se alojaban en un piso franco cerca del Puente de las Cadenas de Budapest. Clint se había sentado en un taburete junto a la ventana para espiar el piso de enfrente, donde se encontraba su objetivo. Como siempre que le tocaba una sesión de vigilancia, tenía el termo a mano.

Después de la segunda taza de café, empezó a acusar los efectos del narcótico. Parpadeaba pesadamente y su cuerpo comenzaba a ladearse hacia la ventana, buscando un punto de apoyo.

—Este café que nos han dado es muy flojo —murmuró Clint, con la voz pastosa.

Natasha se acercó a él y le quitó la pequeña taza de plástico de la mano. Temía haberse pasado con las cantidades y provocarle una sobredosis, así que decidió que Clint ya había tenido suficiente.

—Bebes tanto café que tu cuerpo se ha vuelto inmune —le dijo —Es una clara señal de que debes dejarlo. Prueba las manzanas verdes, he oído que ayudan a mantenerse despierto.

Y hacen que resulte más difícil drogar a alguien, pensó, con una punzaba de culpabilidad.

—Natasha, por favor, soy un espía. Las manzanas no son para gente dura —Clint lanzó un largo bostezo y cerró los ojos —Furia nunca lo permitiría.

Y dicho esto, se quedó dormido. Probablemente no tardaría mucho en despertar, así que lo más prudente sería irse cuanto antes. Pero Natasha no pudo resistir el impulso de acercarse a él y dedicarle una larga mirada de despedida, como si quisiera memorizar todos sus rasgos para volver a ese recuerdo en el futuro.

—Lo siento, Clint —le dijo, aunque él no podía oírla —No es culpa tuya. Esto es lo que soy, esto es todo lo que sé hacer. Lo intentaste, pero tu error fue creer que soy mejor persona de lo que jamás llegaré a ser. No soy como tú. No soy una heroína. Estarás mejor sin mí.

Ya estaba todo dicho, la decisión tomada, y sin embargo Natasha no pudo reprimir el impulso de pasarle una mano por la corta cabellera, de inclinarse sobre él y darle un breve beso en los labios.

Un sentimentalismo que la KGB hubiera reprobado. La habían prevenido contra eso. Todo su adiestramiento había ido enfocado a suprimir ese tipo de emociones. A evitar implicarse, verse comprometida, desarrollar sentimientos por un objetivo o un compañero. Todo eso podía poner en peligro una misión y como tal era inadmisible.

Si hubiese sido una alumna perfecta no se sentiría así mientras abandonaba el piso franco de S.H.I.E.L.D.: como una traidora por doble partida, una cobarde y un fracaso.

Pero ya no podía volver atrás.

Hungría, país que durante décadas había estado sometido a la influencia de la URSS, era uno de los estados de Europa del Este donde la KGB tenía mayor presencia. Natasha conocía una base permanente en Budapest que había visitado varias veces en el pasado. Cuando Furia los destinó a ella y a Clint a la capital húngara, tuvo claro que esa era su oportunidad para regresar a los fríos brazos de la agencia que le había enseñado todo lo que sabía. Así que contactó con ellos.

La habían entrenado para volver siempre. Desde que tenía ocho años, la KGB había sido todo lo que Natasha había conocido. Apenas recordaba nada de su vida antes de ello (sólo los patines y el hielo). Era su único punto de referencia. Ellos le habían enseñado a ser una asesina, un monstruo, y eso era todo lo que sabía ser.

Clint se equivocaba con ella.

Eso era lo que se repetía mientras caminaba a paso rápido por las calles de Budapest. En realidad, no tenía opción. Se lo habían dejado muy claro en la Habitación Roja, en la prueba de graduación. Esa había sido la primera vez que había matado.

Nunca supo quién era aquel hombre, ni pudo verle en rostro. Le habían cubierto la cabeza con una bolsa de tela y estaba atado a una silla. No podía hablar: seguramente le habían metido algo en la boca, pero eso no le impedía gimotear.

Ni siquiera podía pedir clemencia. Sólo tenía movilidad en la cabeza, que sacudía de un lado a otro, en una desesperada negación.

Natasha recordaba que llevaba una chaqueta de traje negra y camisa blanca. Tenía el aspecto de alguien que acababa de salir de la ópera.

Nunca estuvo a solas con él. Olenka y más compañeras la acompañaban, también varias instructoras. En la sala había un piano oscuro que la instructora Smirnova tocaba a veces mientras hacían sus rutinas de entrenamiento.

La habían sacado de la celda de aislamiento el día anterior. Natasha había pasado casi tres semanas allí, en un espacio apenas lo suficientemente grande para sentarse. No podía ponerse de pie, no podía tumbarse. No había ventanas, sólo una puerta de acero llena de tornillos. Era roja, como las paredes de la pequeña habitación. Ese calabozo era lo que le daba nombre a todo el complejo de adiestramiento.

Las raciones de comida eran pocas y los alimentos que le entregaban contenían drogas que aseguraban días de violentos delirios y poderosas alucinaciones.

Natasha lo sabía, por eso al principio se había resistido a comer. Después el hambre había sido demasiado fuerte para que eso le importara. Una vez al día una de las instructoras usaba la pequeña mirilla de la puerta para decirle que su sufrimiento podía acabar si claudicaba y superaba _la_ prueba cuerpo a cuerpo. Había ganado a todas las compañeras a las que se había enfrentado, pero se negaba a rematarlas. Sólo tenía que acabar el trabajo.

Las otras alumnas no dudarían en hacérselo a ella. Natasha sabía que era verdad, pero no podía. _No podía_.

Le hubiera gustado ser capaz de hacerlo, de ser una alumna normal. Lejos de acrecentar su popularidad, las otras reclutas habían empezado a odiarla. Desafiaba todo para lo que las habían entrenado, tenía una tara, era débil, una rebelde. Tenía que ser eliminada.

Pensó que acabarían con ella mientras dormía, pero las instructoras tenían otros planes. Después de probar la zanahoria y el palo, le dieron una última oportunidad para adaptarse. Debía matar a ese hombre. No le proporcionaron ninguna explicación. No sabía qué había hecho ese desconocido para convertirse en enemigo de la KGB. Probablemente no representaba ningún tipo de amenaza para su organización.

Simplemente le dieron un arma cargada con una sola bala y le ordenaron matarlo.

El hombre lo escuchó y comenzó a sacudir la cabeza y a gemir como una bestia en el matadero. Después de todo, eso era.

Natasha no sintió compasión. Las drogas aún no habían desaparecido de su sistema, pero era consciente de que aquello no era ningún tipo de alucinación. También sabía que si no eliminaba al objetivo, la bala que había en el cargador de su pistola sería para ella.

Tenía que tomar una simple decisión: matar a ese hombre o morir por él.

No le había hecho nada, no era personal. No lo conocía. No tenía ningún tipo de vínculo o relación con ese hombre. Matarlo era un acto frío y automático, no muy diferente de apuntar a una diana en la sala de tiro.

Nadie la animó ni la presionó. Todas aguardaron. En silencio. Observando.

Vigilando.

Y al final, Natasha apretó el gatillo.

Estaba hecho. Era una Viuda Negra. Se había graduado.

Había firmado su sentencia.

Y ahora, iniciaba el largo camino de regreso a la Habitación Roja. Había rutinas más profundas que la memoria, que la propia identidad. Había inercias ocultas en el fondo de su mente que le costaba identificar y controlar.

Pese a todo, sabía que la KGB no la acogería con los brazos abiertos. Era consciente de que durarían de ella y la someterían a todo tipo de pruebas para asegurarse de cuál era su lealtad. Estaba preparada para sufrir.

Pero la alternativa, quedarse en S.H.I.E.L.D., cerrar la puerta a lo que era, a su razón de ser, a aquello que había proporcionado un propósito a su existencia, le daba mucho más miedo. Amenazaba con destruirla por completo.

Por eso contactó con la KGB en cuanto supo que la destinarían a Budapest. Sus antiguos compañeros la estaban esperando. La habían citado en un antiguo teatro del siglo XVIII que se había visto afectado por un bombardeo durante el denominado “Sitio de Budapest” en la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Llevaba clausurado desde entonces, a la espera de conseguir la financiación necesaria para ser restaurado.

La KGB lo había elegido por razones obvias: estaba cerrado al público, aislado y parcialmente cubierto por una malla publicitaria, para que su decadencia no desentonara con la ciudad.

En la fachada trasera había una puerta oxidada que daba a una explanada amurallada, llena de charcos y barro. Natasha llamó tres veces, golpeando la hoja de metal con el canto de la mano cerrada en puño.

Aguardó unos segundos y entonces el panel que cubría una mirilla rectangular se deslizó hacia un lado y unos ojos claros le devolvieron la mirada.

Natasha dijo la palabra clave que le habían facilitado y la dejaron pasar. Tres hombres la cachearon y le quitaron todas sus armas antes de conducirla por angostos pasillos hacia el interior del teatro.

En el auditorio, trozos de papel pintado se descolgaban de las paredes. Las mayoría de las butacas habían sido arrancadas, dejando sólo las viejas estructuras de madera roída y metal oxidado. El escenario era apenas un amasijo de parquet acuchillado, salteado con enormes socavones.

Un grupo de hombres armados la esperaba. Natasha conocía a uno de ellos, llamado Ajmátov.  Había trabajado con él en un par de ocasiones y no guardaba buenos recuerdos suyos. Sonrió al verla e hizo señas a sus hombres para que la “escoltaran” hasta él.

—Vaya, mirad a quién tenemos aquí —dijo, en ruso —La nueva mascota de S.H.I.E.L.D.

Natasha no se dejó provocar y les habló del localizador que la agencia americana le había puesto. La operación de extracción fue lenta y dolorosa. No usaron anestesia así que se tuvo que contentar con apretar los dientes mientras escarbaban con unas pinzas en su antebrazo para arrancarle el chip.

Ajmátov la observó atentamente durante todo el proceso, con una media sonrisa en los labios que parecía prometer que eso sólo era el comienzo.

Acaban de retirarle el localizador cuando se escuchó un sonido fuerte y retumbante. Todos llevaron las manos a sus armas de manera automática.

Había sonado como una explosión. Unos segundos después, un hombre entró apresuradamente en en el auditorio por uno de los laterales bajo el escenario. Se acercó a Ajmátov y le dijo algo al oído. Él hizo una seña y de pronto todos los hombres de la sala apuntaron a Natasha con sus Kalashnikov.

—Dijiste que vendrías sola —escupió Ajmátov.

—Y eso hice.

—Entonces no sabrás quién es el arquero que acaba de volar por los aires la puerta de entrada, ¿verdad?

 _Clint_.

Clint estaba allí.

Había ido a buscarla.

Ajmátov empezó a dar órdenes en ruso a sus hombres para que se prepararan para el ataque. Creía que S.H.I.E.L.D. estaba atacando su base provisional. Se equivocaba.

Natasha sabía que Clint estaba solo. Pensó con rapidez, intentando buscar una solución a aquella situación. Una en la que él no acabara muerto. Revelarle a Ajmátov que les atacaba un solo hombre podía ser la sentencia de muerte para Ojo de Halcón, pero si no hacía nada, tampoco viviría para contarlo. Los agentes de la KGB eran demasiados. Además de los que la rodeaban, sabía que había más apostados en los palcos, ocultos entre bambalinas. No estaban allí por Clint, sino por ella.

Tenía que intervenir, tratar de razonar con Ajmátov.

—Esto no es necesario. Es mi compañero en la misión por la que me destinaron a Budapest. Déjame hablar con él, puedo convencerlo de que se vaya —pidió Natasha.

Mentía. Sabía que jamás lograría convencer a Clint de que se fuera de allí sin ella. Pero tal vez podría engañarlo de alguna manera. Aunque era una posibilidad remota, era mucho mejor que la alternativa.

Sin embargo, no había sido lo bastante convincente. O simplemente había olvidado cómo se hacían las cosas en la KGB. Ajmátov no iba a acceder a su petición. Lo supo antes de ver su sonrisa macabra.

—Te has ablandado, Viuda Negra. Recuerdo cuando tu sobrenombre significaba algo. ¿Por qué iba a dejar escapar a un agente de S.H.I.E.L.D.? Si realmente ha venido solo, esto será rápido. Si no… puede que tardemos un poco más. Tus amiguitos no saldrán vivos de aquí y depende de cómo te portes, tú tampoco.

Antes de que Natasha pudiera reaccionar, Ajmátov la atacó con un taser. La descarga de voltios fue tan brutal que por un segundo se le paró el corazón. Cayó al suelo en el acto.

Escuchó un par de palabras que no fue capaz de entender y entonces alguien se inclinó sobre ella y la esposó a la pata de una butaca cercana.

Durante un minuto, el dolor fue tan fuerte que no pudo mover ni un músculo. Después comenzó a remitir poco a poco y sus sentidos empezaron a recuperarse. Su visión se aclaró y los sonidos del tiroteo le llegaron con mayor nitidez.

Se incorporó con esfuerzo y miró a su alrededor. Sólo había tres agentes de la KGB cerca de ella y ninguno estaba prestándole atención. Al parecer, Clint estaba llegando al auditorio. Todos apuntaban a una puerta lateral al final del patio de butacas.

Tenía que tomar una decisión: quedarse allí y dejar que acabaran con Ojo de Halcón o enfrentarse a la organización que la había convertido en lo que era, en lo único que sabía ser.

Estaba de nuevo en la sala del piano, rodeada de sus compañeras, con una pistola en las manos, decidiendo su futuro. Y esta vez el hombre encapuchado tenía un rostro conocido, un rostro querido, un rostro que había besado unos minutos atrás.

En esa ocasión todo fue menos complicado. La madera de la butaca estaba en mal estado y carcomida. Incluso con la debilidad muscular que sentía tras la descarga, no le fue difícil hacerla ceder sin provocar mucho ruido.

El hombre que estaba de espaldas a su derecha no la vio venir. Era demasiado alto para su gusto, así que Natasha lo golpeó en la parte posterior de la rodilla derecha, haciéndolo caer. Después le rodeó el cuello con un brazo y le inmovilizó la cabeza con el otro en una llave que lo dejó inconsciente en pocos segundos. Por fortuna, los tiroteos proporcionaron una buena tapadera a sus jadeos mientras se quedaba sin aire.

Después dejó que se deslizara con cuidado hasta el suelo y lo registró. Además del rifle, llevaba una semiautomática en el cinturón. Natasha la cogió.

Antes de poder ajustar su dedo al gatillo, alguien le disparó desde uno de los palcos de la planta superior. Acertó. La bala golpeó la esposa que rodeaba su mano izquierda y abolló el metal. Dolió, pero no llegó a herirla.

Bien, a la mierda el sigilo. Natasha se ocultó entre las destrozadas butacas y acabó con los dos agentes que estaban junto al escenario de un par de certeros disparos.

Las balas le llovieron desde el palco, destrozando su ya de por sí endeble cobertura. Así que se deslizó de fila en una fila como una araña, devolviendo el fuego sin preocuparse por apuntar demasiado. Era simple fuego de cobertura, destinado a ganar tiempo para cambiar a una posición más segura.

Se arrastró hacia uno de los laterales del patio de butacas. Allí sólo estaba al alcance de uno de los palcos, porque el otro quedaba justo por encima de ella. No era una situación ideal pero al menos sus posibilidades de sobrevivir habían mejorado un poco.

Buscó a Ajmátov con la mirada, pero no logró encontrarlo. No había agentes a la vista en el patio de butacas: la mayoría de los agentes de la KGB se habían desplazado para neutralizar a Clint. Sin embargo, un par de ellos salieron de los bastidores y arrojaron una granada hacia las butacas, antes de ocultarse de nuevo.

Natasha maldijo en ruso y se lanzó hacia las escaleras que daban a los palcos que había sobre ella. La onda expansiva de la explosión la derribó sobre los escalones, pero se libró de la mayor parte de los daños.

El problema ahora era que no podía volver a la sala de butacas y que en lo alto de las escaleras la esperaban un montón de hombres armados, mientras que ella sólo tenía una pistola con un cargador a mitad de capacidad y sin recambio.

Su única ventaja era que podían darla por muerta tras la explosión. Escuchó gritos y órdenes cada vez más cercanos. Desde el palco izquierdo, al que ella se aproximaba, estaban intentando comunicarse con el del otro extremo de la sala. Les preguntaban si habían visto a la Viuda Negra.

Bueno, pronto iban a verla.

Natasha irrumpió por una puerta lateral arrancada. Al primero de los hombres ni siquiera le dio tiempo de volverse hacia ella antes de que lo arrojara barandilla abajo de una patada. El segundo se vio obligado a girar, como en un paso de baile, cuando Natasha lo desarmó y se pegó a su espalda para usarlo como escudo humano. Llevaba chaleco antibalas, pero no fue suficiente para salvarle la vida ante la andanada de plomo que le llovió. Natasha pasó un brazo por encima de su hombro y disparó guiándose por el sonido. Asomar la cabeza era demasiado peligroso así que confió en su entrenamiento.

Cuatro balas salieron de la boquilla de su Makarov. Una se incrustó entre las clavículas de un hombre, justo por encima de su chaleco antibalas. La otra acertó en el brazo a una mujer. La tercera hizo un pequeño boquete en el decadente papel pintado que cubría las paredes. La última apenas si rozó a su objetivo.

El único agente que permanecía indemne se lanzó a por ella. Natasha empujó el peso muerto de su escudo humano sobre él para desequilibrarlo y después le asestó una fuerte patada en la sien que lo dejó inconsciente. Sólo la mujer con el brazo herido, que tenía una granada en la mano, representaba una amenaza.

De pronto, el mundo entero pareció moverse a cámara lenta. Vio los dedos cubiertos de sangre de la agente dirigirse hacia el activador. Movió su propia mano para apuntarla con la bala de reserva que quedaba en el cargador.

Disparó.

Fue demasiado tarde. La mujer ya había presionado el percutor y arrancado la anilla.

Y entonces, como si alguien hubiese devuelto al universo su aceleración natural, una sombra negra entró al palco por el otro extremo, justo donde estaba apostada la agente de la KGB cuyos dedos inertes se aflojaban alrededor de la granada.

La figura recién llegada la empujó por encima de la barandilla. El cadáver quedó colgando sobre ella: la mitad del cuerpo a un ladom los brazos y la cabeza apuntando al suelo por el otro.

Y entonces la bomba que se le había caído de la mano explotó, unos centímetros por encima de las butacas.

Mientras la explosión le retumbaba en los oídos, la sombra tomó una forma compacta y definida ante los ojos de Natasha. El recién llegado tenía un rostro conocido, un rostro querido, un rostro que había besado unos minutos atrás.

—Clint —murmuró, sin aliento.

—Tasha —la saludó él con naturalidad, como si nunca lo hubiera drogado para huir y regresar con la KGB.

Era la primera vez que la llamaba “Tasha”. Le gustó. Le gustó tanto que sintió el impulso de abrazarlo. Pero no lo hizo. No estaba acostumbrada al contacto físico (excepto con los puños) y le pareció que no se merecía abrazarlo, aunque sabía que él no la apartaría.

Así que se limitó a acercarse, despacio. No recordaba haber sentido tantas cosas y con tanta intensidad nunca antes en su vida.

—Clint, yo… —balbuceó, aunque no tenía ni idea de lo que quería decirle.

—Lo sé —replicó él. No había ningún reproche en su rostro.

El humo causado por la explosión comenzaba a disiparse, así que pronto empezaron a dispararles desde el palco de enfrente. Los dos reaccionaron con rapidez y se parapetaron tras la barandilla. El movimiento hizo que Clint apretara los dientes y se llevara una mano al hombro. Pronto sus dedos se llenaron de sangre.

Natasha se inclinó sobre él y le apartó la mano. La mancha oscura alrededor del agujero en la tela elástica del traje de Clint indicaba el orificio de entrada de la bala.

—Estás herido.

—Eso también lo sé. No puedo usar el arco.

—Pensaremos en algo.

Y debían hacerlo rápido. Natasha buscó un cargador nuevo entre los cuerpos de los caídos. Lo encontró, recargó el arma y se la tendió a Clint.

—¿Qué tal se te dan las armas más modernas?

—Tal vez prefiera el arco pero no soy un espía medieval. Recibí la misma instrucción básica que todos. Por desgracia para esos tipos, no me han herido en el brazo bueno.

Clint le guiñó un ojo y cogió el arma. A pesar de que estaban tiroteándoles y de que no había solicitado refuerzos parecía tranquilo.

Natasha sabía que no había contactado con S.H.I.E.L.D. para pedirles apoyo, de la misma manera que intuía sus razones: eso habría supuesto informarles de que ella había desertado, de que los había traicionado a todos, empezando por él. No lo hacía por cubrirse las espaldas ante una mala decisión, estaba protegiéndola. A pesar de todo.

Le hubiera gustado preguntarle por qué. Mejor aún, le hubiera gustado besarle. Pero no tenía tiempo para eso. Tenía que sacarlo de allí con vida.

Así que le quitó el rifle de asalto al ruso al que había noqueado de una patada. Aunque no daba señales de estar recuperando la consciencia, volvió a golpearlo por si acaso. Después se ocultó detrás la barandilla junto a Clint y vació el cargador sobre sus antiguos compañeros del otro palco.

No tardaron demasiado en quedarse sin munición. Ellos eran más y no paraban de llegarles refuerzos. Un grupo había tratado de subir hasta ellos por las escaleras, pero Natasha se había encargado de disuadirlos arrojando la última granada que les quedaba. Se habían cerrado una vía de escape, pero también de acceso.

—¿La ruta por la que has llegado está despejada? —preguntó en voz alta, para hacerse oír por encima de los disparos.

Clint no había mentido. Era bueno disparando con la mano derecha. No tanto como ella, pero sí lo suficiente para ponérselo difícil a la KGB.

Después de vaciar su cargador, volvió a ponerse a cubierto y la miró.

—Lo estaba cuando llegué. Me encargué de ello.

—Tenemos que largarnos de aquí cuando antes. Podría hacer esto todo el día pero este es mi último cargador.

—A mí ya no me quedan balas —replicó él, arrojando al suelo su pistola —Pero aún tengo flechas.

—A no ser que puedas disparar tu arco con una sola mano, no veo de qué pueden servirnos —objetó Natasha.

Clint sonrió, divertido, y cogió su arco.

—No puedo hacerlo, pero tú sí.

Clint estaba loco por su arco. Jamás lo perdía de vista. Comprobaba la tensión de la cuerda cuatrocientas veces al día. Acariciaba las plumas, hechas de un material duro y ligero que mejoraba su aerodinámica, de manera metódica antes de cada misión. Y sobre todo, no dejaba que nadie más lo tocara nunca. Natasha no podía creerse que hablara en serio, ni siquiera a pesar de estar en una situación de vida o muerte.

—Clint, nunca he disparado con arco.

El entrenamiento de la KGB era muy completo, pero no incluía el uso de ballestas, espadas y demás armas que dejaron de usarse después de la Edad Media. Podía utilizar mortalmente cualquier cosa con cañón, culata y percutor pero no un maldito arco.

—Nunca es tarde para recibir unas clases —apostilló él, de buen humor —Mis flechas están trucadas. Coge esas de ahí, las de la pluma negra y roja. Son explosivas. No hace falta una gran puntería, cualquier cosa que toquen volaran por los aires. Yo te guiaré a cada paso.

Aquello era una locura pero hasta ahora todos los planes disparatados de Clint habían tenido éxito. Él había confiado en ella, incluso cuando no lo merecía, así que lo menos que podía hacer era pagárselo con la misma moneda.

—Está bien, en ese caso coge esto.

Natasha le pasó su rifle y cogió el arco de Clint. Tenerlo entre las manos fue extraño, casi íntimo. Era más ligero de lo que había imagino y sus dedos se ajustaron a la empuñadura, como si encajaran a la perfección en las nervaduras diseñadas a medida para Ojo de Halcón.

Notó los ojos de Clint acariciándola y un calor muy agradable se extendió por su interior, derritiendo los últimos resquicios de hielo. Sintió que sacaba la cabeza de la superficie del lago congelado por segunda vez en su vida.

—¿Vamos? —preguntó él.

—Vamos —confirmó ella.

 

 

 

**VIII**

—¿Por qué decidió quedarse con SHIELD?

Ese es el único objetivo de la evaluación. Su lealtad hacia la organización de inteligencia ha sido puesta a prueba en varias ocasiones con resultados positivos. Pero aunque los hechos sean importantes, el doctor Owen necesitaba saber qué los ha motivado. Sólo en base a eso podrá tomar una decisión sobre Natasha Romanoff.

¿Sigue siendo un rehén de las circunstancias o es un verdadero activo para S.H.I.E.L.D.?

Por una vez, la espía no necesita meditar la respuesta.

—Porque comprendí que estaba con los buenos y que, tal vez, yo podía ser una de ellos.

 

**IX**

El café se había entibiado, pero tendría que valer. Clint no estaba en posición de elegir.

Después de todo, el café del hospital era terrible. Él lo había definido como “agua manchada” (cuando estaba de buen humor) y “pis negro” (cuando no lo estaba). Media hora atrás, Natasha había abandonado su puesto en la incómoda silla para visitantes de la habitación de Clint para salir a conseguirle algo decente de beber.

Cuando regresó con vaso de cartón rebosante, él se había quedado dormido. Otra vez.

Natasha no sabía cuánto se debía a los sedantes que le inyectaban periódicamente y cuánto a la oscura razón por la que solía beber café a todas eras: era capaz de dormirse en cualquier momento y en cualquier parte.

Al principio pensó que sólo trataba de evitar las preguntas que les hicieron sobre lo sucedido en el viejo teatro de Budapest. Clint había dejado a Coulson con la palabra en la boca durmiéndose en mitad de su informe verbal, así que le había tocado a Natasha contar la mayor parte de lo sucedido.

Sí, sospechaban que la KGB intentaría eliminarla tarde o temprano por haberse cambiado de bando. Habían llegado al teatro siguiendo una pista falsa relacionada con su misión. Una vez allí, los rusos les habían tenido una trampa de la que habían escapado con dificultades.

Toda esa “versión alterada de la realidad” había sido idea de Clint. Debería haber tenido la decencia de contarlo él mismo, pero cabía la posibilidad de que Coulson se diera cuenta de que le estaba mintiendo. A él lo conocía desde hacía mucho tiempo. En cambio, ella era un rompecabezas que sólo Ojo de Halcón había aprendido a descifrar.

La cuestión era que Coulson pareció creérselo y los dejó en paz. Pero Clint siguió durmiéndose cada diez minutos. Quizás planeaba despertarse directamente para la rehabilitación.

Así que Natasha dejó el vaso de cartón en la mesilla blanca que había junto a su cama y lo observó dormir durante unos instantes. Tenía un ojo morado, que comenzaba a tornarse amarillo, aunque al menos la inflamación había bajado. Le habían extraído la bala y restañado la herida, que no le dejaría secuela alguna. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo que se recuperara, pero los días en aquel hospital pasaban despacio y Natasha estaba harta de dormir en la silla de metal que había junto a su cama.

Estaba cansada, así que decidió echarse con él. Clint se había dormido en una orilla de la cama. No quedaba mucho sitio libre pero estaba dispuesta a apañárselas. Intentando no despertarle, se subió a cama y se tumbó de lado, junto a él.

Con delicadeza, apoyó la cabeza en su hombro sano.

Clint no tardó ni diez segundos en rodearla con el brazo y atraerla hacia él, como si aquello fuera lo más natural del mundo, como si hubiesen dormido juntos miles de veces.

Como si no entendiera por qué ella había tardado tanto en acercarse.

Natasha cerró los ojos al notar su respiración cayéndole sobre la frente. Él tenía el otro brazo en cabestrillo para inmovilizarle el hombro herido así que buscó su mano con delicadeza. Cuando sus dedos se enlazaron, el arquero lanzó un suspiro largo y placentero. Permanecieron en esa posición durante minutos. Natasha no podía dormirse y por la respiración de Clint sabía que él tampoco.

Había algo que quería hacer desde hacía tiempo, desde que había tomado la decisión de renunciar para siempre a la KGB y quedarse en S.H.I.E.L.D. con todo lo que eso implicaba. Desde que había admitido sus sentimientos.

Y pasar las veinticuatro horas del día pegada a Clint no la ayudaba precisamente a resistir el impulso. Se había dicho que esperaría a que a él le dieran el alta, pero tenerle tan cerca hacía que su fuerza de voluntad desapareciera en combate.

Así que, después de darle muchas vueltas, levantó la cabeza de su hombro y buscó su mirada. Sus ojos conectaron con los de Clint al instante, como si la hubiera estado esperando.

Natasha se inclinó sobre él y lo besó en la boca. Clint tenía unos labios delgados y firmes. Eran tan sólidos como todo en él, pero bajo el roce de su boca se fueron ablandando como la cera al calor de una llama.

Natasha lo besó despacio, a conciencia, acariciando la línea entre sus labios con la punta de la lengua hasta que él los entreabrió. Entonces la espía ladeó la cabeza y profundizó el beso, demandando y encontrando, hasta que el oxígeno de la habitación pareció desaparecer y el monitor que controlaba los signos vitales de Clint dibujó un rastrillo de picos afilados e irregulares, cada vez más rápidos y apretados.

Cuando finalmente se apartaron, Clint le lanzó una mirada que no supo descifrar. Parecía inquieto, incluso incómodo. Su expresión no encajaba con la manera en que acababa de besarla. Por un instante, Natasha se asustó, preguntándose si había cometido un error fatal.

—No me debes nada, Tasha.

Así que se trataba de eso. Clint temía que lo hubiera besado por agradecimiento. No era consciente de cuánto se equivocaba.

—No es cierto. Te debo demasiado —replicó ella —Pero esto no tiene nada que ver con eso.

Él sonrió, pero Natasha supo que su sonrisa no significaba que hubiera dado el brazo a torcer.

—Las magulladuras siempre me han sentado muy bien, no sería justo para ti aprovecharme de ello —dijo —Espera a que salga de aquí y si entonces sigues pensando lo mismo, hablaremos.

Si había algo que se podía decir de Ojo de Halcón era que su cabezonería sólo encontraba parangón en la del director Furia, así que Natasha decidió no discutir.

Si Clint quería esperar a recuperarse, respetaría su decisión. Después de todo tenía varias ideas acerca de cómo demostrarle lo que sentía que serían más fáciles de llevar a la práctica cuando él no estuviera herido.

—Por cierto, te he traído café de verdad aunque ya debe haberse quedado frío —dijo ella, haciéndole saber de esa manera que aceptaba su prorroga.

El mentón de Clint le acarició la frente cuando giró el rostro hacia la mesilla donde descansaba el vaso de cartón.

—Me parece justo. Ahora estamos en paz.

Y sin embargo, no le pidió que le pasara el café. Tan sólo la apretó contra él con más fuerza.

**XI**

 

**Extracto del informe de evaluación sobre la agente Natasha Romanoff, alias, Viuda Negra. Elaborado por el doctor en psicología militar Bernard Owen.**

<< _Los resultados de la valoración psicológica han sido positivos. Condiciones de salud física, mental y emocional adecuadas para el desempeño de labores de inteligencia, infiltración y espionaje._

_Riesgo de desertar o ejercer como agente doble mínimo. No se han producido contactos con la KGB desde la misión en Budapest._

_El sujeto ha desarrollado lealtad hacia la agencia durante el período de adaptación. La evaluación de su desempeño y los informes de sus superiores inmediatos son extremadamente positivos._

_Posible relación sentimental con el agente Barton. No se recomienda intervenir. El vínculo afectivo ha resultado beneficioso para la adaptación del sujeto y los intereses de la agencia._

_Tras la valoración psicológica se considera a Natasha Romanoff apta para el servicio activo sin supervisión directa_.  >>

 

**XII**

 

Cuando Natasha salió de la Junta de Evaluación formada por Furia, Hill y el Doctor Owen, Clint estaba esperándola en el pasillo. Lo interrumpió a mitad de un paseo inquieto.

—¿Y bien? ¿Cómo ha ido? —preguntó, con impaciencia.

Natasha guardó silencio durante unos segundos, sólo por el placer de ponerlo nervioso. Todo el asunto de la evaluación psicológica lo había preocupado mucho más a él que a ella. Por primera vez desde que podía recordar estaba satisfecha con su vida y nada de lo que el psicólogo de S.H.I.E.L.D. dijera podía cambiar eso.

Cuando Clint se acercó a ella de una zancada y le puso una mano en el antebrazo, decidió que ya lo había hecho sufrir lo suficiente.

—Tengo el sello de aprobación del Doctor Loquero. Ya no necesito vigilancia, Barton —explicó, con tono burlón.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Que la Junta de Evaluación dice que ya no puedo mirarte mientras duermes?

Una cosa había que reconocerle: era capaz de mantenerse mortalmente serio mientras bromeaba como nadie.

—¿Haces eso? —preguntó ella.

Clint se encogió de hombros antes de responder.

—Bebo mucho café.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Se agradece saber qué os ha parecido. ¡Feliz año!
> 
> Con mucho cariño, Dry


End file.
